


Owl's Home

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a brat, M/M, Other, Owls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: A series of drabbles feature the letters Draco Malfoy wrote home during his time at Hogwarts, loosely based off this text post. (Link Below) This was originally posted on my tumblr blog @slytherinsown.





	

[ [Inspiration](https://slytherinsown.tumblr.com/post/154880725461/imagine-drarry-sleepdeprivedravenclaw) ]

 

Dear Father & Mummy,

I met the famous Harry Potter today. While I, of course displayed behavior of highest regard, he rejected my offer of friendship in favor of a Weasley and some know it all mudblood and made it clear that he’s not all his name suggests. In fact he’s a bit of an arrogant tosser. He’s not too bright either.

I’ve run out of chocolate frogs and I still have a few cards I will need in order to keep Crabbe & Goyle under control. Please replenish my supply as soon as possible.

Mummy, I’ll have to ask you to refrain from sending kisses. It’s embarrassing and people will begin to think I’m some sort of mother’s boy. (I love you. I miss you very, very much.)

Father, Professor Snape sends his regards.

Love, Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

Father,

Professor McGonagall will stop at nothing to make sure her precious Gryffindors win. She allowed Harry Potter to be in possession of a nimbus 2000, and she’s allowed him to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team without a try out.

I want to be on the Slytherin team, please tell me you can make this happen? You know my flying is superior father, you taught me yourself.

Send Mummy my love.

Draco.

 

* * *

 

Dear Mummy,

Winter break can’t come soon enough. Gryffindor beat Slytherin last week and they are prancing around the castle as if they’ve won the house cup. Harry Potter is especially smug and if his head expands any further, I’m sure he won’t fit through the door. It’s not like he was some grand seeker. He bloody SWALLOWED the snitch. Hardly impressive. Has Father found a way to get me onto the Slytherin team? Please remind him.

I didn’t really mean for you to stop sending kisses. I miss you.

Love your boy,

Draco

 

* * *

 

Father

Today I cast a perfect Locomotor Mortis. It was on a chubby, pathetic excuse for a boy named Longbottom. I haven’t mentioned him before, because he’s not worth the ink. It was amusing to watch him struggle. Thank you for teaching the incantation to me over winter break.

Draco

 

* * *

 

Dear Father & Mummy,

I’m writing you from the hospital wing. I’m sure Madame Pomfrey is out to see my death. That filthy Weasley gave me a black eye - for no reason at all. He’s an insufferable little tosser and I’m frankly surprised Hogwarts allows his sort enrollment.

If I don’t survive my stay in the infirmary, please remember I love you dearest Mummy and be sure that my wand is buried with me, of course.

Also make sure Goyle doesn’t steal my chocolate frog collectibles, the filthy toad.

Love your son,

Draco

 

* * *

 

Dear Father

I am writing you to tell you that I can no longer attend Hogwarts. It’s clear they will stop at nothing to sabotage my time here, while favoring Harry Potter who is nothing short of a narcissistic lunatic hell bent on breaking every rule set before him.

When I, tried to warn McGonagall she had the audacity to call me a liar and demerited house points from Slytherin for me being out after hours!

How long must I suffer at the hands of faculty who clearly will cheat to help Gryffindor win the house cup? And what’s so special about Potter? He seems like a bit of a dud to me, nothing special except for his special ability to be an ignorant prat and his extraordinary skill at picking the worst possible companionship.

I’ve been sentenced to detention which will be overseen by the grounds & gamekeeper who seems even more brain dead than most of the other staff around here and worse than that he isn’t even a TEACHER.

Please tell me you’ll have words with Dumbledore, (who clearly can’t control his staff).

Hopefully I’ll make it through the year,

Draco.

 

* * *

 

Mummy,

I’m quite ill. Please come collect me.

I don’t want to be here anymore.

They all have it out for me.

I miss you Mummy.

Love, Draco

 

* * *

 

Father & Mummy,

I’m sorry to say, but Slytherin lost the house cup.

It’s not at all fair.

See you shortly,

Draco.


End file.
